Servant of Darkness
by Jeice Lover
Summary: When attempting to summon a demon, Rin accidentally summons the maid of Satan! How will everyone react when she reveals Rin's true heritage? The idea for this 'fic was created by Kitsune-No-Youko-Sora.
1. Chapter 1

When trying to summon a demon, Rin accidentally summons the maid of Satan! How will everyone react when she reveals Rin's true heritage?

Servant of Darkness

Yukio stood at the front of the room and looked over the class. While a few were looking intently back at him, a number of students equal to them were either staring off into space or just not paying attention. "Alright class, it seems there's going to be a change in the lesson plan." Those students who weren't paying attention whipped their heads to the front of the room and locked their eyes on Yukio, except for Takara, who was still having a silent conversation with his rabbit, and Yamada, who still had his eyes shadowed under his hood. "It seems that some of the teachers believe that we have more capabilities of students in this class becoming tamers. Shiemi and Izumo, you both can already summon and control demons, correct?"

"Y-yes sensei!" Shiemi said nervously.

"Yeah, I can summon them." Izumo said in a bored tone. Yukio nodded and went on.

"Very good. Now, we will push the desks off to the sides of the room to clear a space in the center. Then each of you will once again attempt to summon a demon. Now, let's get moving." The class sat in their seats, still staring at him. Yukio raised a fist to his mouth and loudly cleared his throat.

"What, he wants _us_ to move the tables?" Komekomaru whispered to Bon.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on you slackers, let's get moving." Bon and his friends got up and each pushed a table off to the side. Izumo sighed heavily and got out of her seat. With great effort, she finally managed to push her desk away. Rin heaved himself out of his seat with Shiemi close behind. Shiemi pushed as hard as she could, but the table only budged an inch.

"It's okay Shiemi," Rin said as he gently pushed her away, "I got this." He grabbed their table and the one next to them, gave both a mighty one-armed pull, and easily dragged them both out of the way. Bon had been watching from the other side of the room and sneered at the back of Rin's head with a clenched fist.

"Damn that Okumura, always tryin' to act so cool!" Konekomaru patted Bon's shoulder and tried to distract him.

"Come on Bon, he's just trying to do his fair share, like the rest of us."

"Well, like **most** of us," Renzou said. The three looked at Yamada and Takara, both of whom were still sitting at their desks. Bon grimaced and stomped over to Yamada's desk and slammed a hand on the wood.

"Yo, Yamada! We've gotta' move this desk!" Yamada seemed to glance at him, it was pretty hard to tell with the hood, and stood up. Without even looking up from his PSP, he gave the table a little push that sent it flying towards the wall. Bon stared at the feat and then at Yamada, who was still playing his game. Once all the tables were out of the way (with some rude ventriloquism from Takara and his rabbit when told to get up and move the desk) Yukio had them stand in a circle. He passed each of them pieces of paper with a circle symbol, the same kind Igor sensei had given them when he had tested them for tamer abilities.

"Okay, you all know what to do, let us see what you all can do." Izumo pricked her finger with a pin and wiped the small amount of blood on the pieces of paper.

"_I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest! Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled_!" In a puff of smoke, two white fox-like demons appeared at her feet.

"Yes, yes, very good. Okay, Shiemi, if you would?" Shiemi nodded and held up her paper.

"Okay. Um, here boy, here boy. Just kidding!" With these simple words, Nii appeared on her shoulder and uttered his namesake cry. Shiemi smiled and gently rubbed Nii on the his leafy little head with her index finger.

"Nicely done Shiemi. Next." He went through Bon, Konekomaru, and Renzou; but no matter what they tried, none of them seemed to be able to summon a demon. The three stood with their heads hung in disappointment. "Now, now, no need to be upset you three. Like you've been told, the ability to summon demons is a rare one. Not just anybody can do it. I can't summon one either, so don't worry about it." These words seemed to perk the trio up a bit and Yukio turned to Rin. "Rin, from what I remember correctly, Igor sensei told me that you never even attempted to summon a demon."

"Yeah, well, he said that being a tamer is a really rare talent. Not to mention the fact that two in a class of seven was a really big number. Plus, I want to be a knight, not a tamer." Yukio shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Rin, that may be true, but you must at least try, it's required." Rin sighed and held his paper up to eye level.

"Alright, fine. So, what, I just put some blood on here and say whatever pops into my head?"

"That's correct." Rin stared at the paper for a minute as if it held some kind of code that he was trying to decipher. Then, out of nowhere, words popped into his head as if they had been waiting for this moment.

"Okay, I think I got it." Rin looked around for something to poke his finger with, but the only thing he could see was the pin Izumo was holding. And there was no way in Gehenna he was going to use that! With a grunt he decided what he had to do. He put his thumb in his mouth and pierced the skin with one of his razor-sharp incisors. He didn't even flinch as his tooth pierced the skin of his thumb. He wiped the blood on the paper and then licked the blood off so no one would see the small prick in his finger was already healed. Rin closed his eyes in concentration and chanted the words that had come to his mind.

"_Gods who maintain the balance of light and dark, I ask you to lend me your servant so that they may serve me this day!_" No one could have predicted what would happen next. A cloud of dark smoke appeared and swirled in front the middle of the circle of people. Shiemi gasped and grasped Yukio's arm. With a blast of cold air, the smoke dissipated, leaving someone standing in their midst.

She appeared to be human, wearing a maid's outfit and looking to be in her early twenties or so. She was standing in the place the smoke had appeared a moment before, bowing deeply in Rin's direction. On the top of her head, there were two small red horns poking out from between her full, blonde hair. She had a long, red tail with a tip pointed like an arrowhead and sleek, black bat wings poking out from her shoulder-blade area. She slowly came out of the bow and opened her bright pink eyes, staring directly at Rin. She nodded at him and went down once more, but this time in a curtsy instead of a bow

"Greetings my young prince. You have called upon me and I am ready to serve you as I have served your father and brothers."

"Your father? She works for your father? And your brothers? I thought that Yukio was your only brother." Shiemi said, gripping said brother's arm even tighter.

"Yukio _is_ my only brother. Plus, my old man is dead," Rin said his mind jumping to father Fujimoto. The maid shook her head and stood up straight again.

"Oh no, young lady, I do not refer to his adopted human father. I mean his true father, my master, Satan."


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. No one moved, spoke, or even breathed. All eyes were either on Yukio or the maid.

"D-did she just say that Rin... is the son of Satan?" Shiemi finally whispered, shattering the silence like glass.

"What? No! No she didn't! It was just a joke, a joke! That's all!" Rin said as he waved his arms in front of him. "Yeah, just a joke, isn't that right?" This question was directed at the maid. She narrowed her eyes and her tail, which had previously been swishing back and forth behind her, stiffened.

"My prince, I would never joke about your father like that. If I did so, he would destroy me." Her words rung out to the others, seeming to break the weak spell of silence that her previous words had set on the class.

"Okumura... You... You are Satan's son?" Bon was staring intently at Rin, his eyes seemed to bore holes right through him. His fists were clenched so hard that his nails threatened to break the skin and his teeth were clenched so hard they looked like they should have broke from the pressure. Shima and Konekomaru shared similar expressions of shock, but Konekomaru's eyes were wide with fear, while Shima was just looking at him in disbelief. Izumo's lips were so tight that they were completely white and even her two familiars seemed to be affected by the feeling in the room.

Rin looked to Yukio, but his twin brother seemed frozen, while he had kept his composure, he seemed too stiff to do anything. When Rin turned to Shiemi, her expression surprised him the most. She wasn't angry or scared or whatever else, she seemed more hurt than anything else.

"Wait... if Rin is Satan's son... doesn't that mean that Yukio is too? They are twins." All heads turned to Yukio, but the maid answered this question.

"Technically they are, but with a major difference. From my understanding, while they are twin brother's, Master Yukio was too weak at birth to hold Lord Satan's powers. So, my prince is the only one who inherited all of his father's powers." For once, Yamada wasn't playing his PSP and seemed to be staring intently at the maid. Even Takara was facing the same direction everyone else was, his rabbit puppet included.

"Will you just get out of here?" Rin yelled at the maid. With a solemn face, she closed her eyes and bowed.

"As you wish my prince." A dark swirling cloud descended on her and dissipated, leaving no trace of her behind.

"So," Bon's word was whispered, but full of venom nonetheless, "so you're the son of Satan? Was your vow a joke, that you were gonna' destroy Satan, was all that just some sort of sick, twisted joke to you?" Yukio went to Rin and grabbed his shoulder.

"Class is dismissed early today. Everyone just go back to your dorms or go about your business." With these words, Yukio gave Rin a pull and led him out of the classroom. Once they were outside, Yukio led him, walking faster and faster until they were practically running. They never stopped once until they were outside their dorm. That was when Rin abruptly stopped and slapped Yuko's hand away.

"What the hell was that Yukio? Everyone finds out my secret and you just have me run? What good's that gonna' do, huh? Answer me!" Yukio looked Rin in the eyes with an almost frightening intensity.

"Rin, you must understand this, there was a point in keeping the fact that you're Satan's son a secret from everyone else. You saw their reactions, they were raised to despise Satan. That's the reason they, and you, are in cram school, to destroy anything from Satan that enters our world. The Vatican has sworn this as well, just imagine what they, the highest order of exorcists in the world, would do to you if they found out about our father and your flames." Rin narrowed his eyes and his hair bristled.

"Hey, I didn't **try** to get myself revealed, I was doin' my best to keep it a secret, until you made me try to summon something! Then I got that stupid maid and she blabbed my secret to the whole class! Is it my fault that happened, huh?" Yukio opened his mouth to retort, but he seemed to think of something else and stopped.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's not your fault that she told your secret. I'll contact Sir Pheles and ask him to have everything explained to the other students. In the meanwhile, let's go inside. Maybe we can ask Ukobach to make some tea or something." Rin nodded and they headed through the front door. The empty hallways echoed their footsteps back at them. When they arrived in the dining area, Rin jumped back and Yukio stopped in hits tracks.

There, sitting at a table while talking to Ukobach, was the same maid that Rin had summoned earlier. The one who had revealed his secret to all of his friends and classmates. She was calmly sipping a cup of tea, but when she saw them, she set the cup in its' saucer and set it on the table. She stood from her chair and bowed at the Okumura twins.

"Good afternoon my prince, young master." The first greeting was directed at Rin, the second at Yukio. She held up a silver tray that had been previously sitting on the table and held it out to them. "Would you like some refreshments? I specially requested Ukobach to make them so I could serve them to you upon your return to your home."

"What are you doing here?" Rin yelled, finally finding his voice. The maid brought the tray closer to her body so she could hold it with both hands.

"What do you mean my prince?"

"I mean, what are you doing here? I told you to get out of here! So, why are you still here!" The maid set the tray back on the table and held her hands together.

"My prince, you sent me away from you in your classroom, so I simply came here to await your inevitable arrival."

"Well I don't care! You just get out of here!"

"I'm afraid that isn't quite possible my prince." Rin spluttered angrily until he found the most intelligent thing to say that ran through his head.

"What the heck do you mean 'that isn't possible'?" Yukio grabbed Rin's shoulder and pulled him so Rin's ear was right next to Yukio's mouth. The maid stood there silently as Yukio whispered in Rin's ear.

"Nii-san, you summoned her with that paper I gave to you. If you tear it, then that will break the blood contract you brought her here with and she'll leave." Rin's eyes widened as Yukio's words sunk in.

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks," Rin whispered as he pulled away from Yukio. He reached into his pocket and brought out the symbol he had summoned the maid with. The blood he had put on it earlier had dried, leaving a rough red stain on the smooth paper. He took the paper in both hands and looked at the maid. "Alright, I'm tearing this, now you get the hell out of here!" He did so and tore the paper clean in two. The maid bowed at them as the black clouds swirled around her again.

"Farewell my prince, I hope we may meet again." When she disappeared, Rin collapsed in a chair and Ukobach placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Thanks Ukobach, I need this." He lifted the cup to his lips and took a large swallow.

In a lamp-lit room, a figure held a piece of paper in his gloved hand. The figure pulled out a dropper and put a single dot of blood in the center of the symbol printed on the paper. He smiled a sharp-toothed smile as words passed his lips. "_Gods who maintain the balance of light and dark, I ask you to lend me your servant so that they may serve me this day!_" A dark cloud descended and, just like earlier in the classroom, the maid appeared in a deep bow.

"Good evening my prince. You summoned me to perform a task I presume?" The figure smiled, showing off his sharp teeth once again.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. As I understand it, my younger brother summoned you earlier today in the middle of his class. Once asked, you revealed that his father, is Satan. Am I correct in saying this?" The maid nodded silently and the figure continued. "Yes, very well. It wasn't according to plan, but I suppose it will have to do."

"Hey Ani, don't you think it's a good thing that they know?" The figure's eye twitched involuntarily upon hearing the sound of his younger brother's voice. The maid bowed once again in the direction of the new arrival.

"Ah, good evening King Amaimon. Is everything to your liking today?" Amaimon nodded and popped a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The figure cleared his throat and the maid's attention went back to him.

"As I was saying, I have a job for you. In the aftermath of this revelation, there will be many mixed feelings about Rin being Satan's son. I want you to follow him, secretly mind you, and keep an eye on him so as to protect him. Everything that happens or that he does, I want you to report it back to me. Am I clear?" The maid nodded, then a thought seemed to strike her.

"Oh yes, before I forget. Your father wants to know when you and King Amaimon will be returning to Gehenna. When **will **that be prince Pheles?" Mephisto smiled and tore the paper.

"You have your orders, now go and perform your duty." The maid nodded and stepped onto the open window-frame.

"Of course, I shall return to you tomorrow with my report. Farewell for now Prince Pheles, King Amaimon." She took one step and disappeared from view as she plummeted silently to the ground.

"So, what's got you so worried that you're sending Jaakuna to look after Otouto?" Mephisto interlocked his gloved fingers and rested his chin on them.

"I have my reasons Amaimon. Don't question them. Besides, I have a feeling that some people will be less than pleased to discover that the son of Satan is attending cram school as a normal student."


	3. Chapter 3

Rin sighed and ran a hand though his hair. _What a day. _He thought of the expressions on everyone's faces when the maid told them that he was the son of Satan. He had expected it to be bad, but he never expected the raw anger he had seen in Bon's eyes, or the hurt in Shiemi's. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the stars with half-open eyes.

**Hi Rin!** Rin glanced at Kuro as his cat-sith familiar bounded up to him.

"Hey there Kuro, how's it going?"

**Good! But, you don't seem that happy. What's wrong?** Rin lowered his eyes as he tried to think about how to explain.

"It's something that happened today. It's just got me kinda' down." Kuro nudged his hand with his nose and Rin stroked Kuro's back. The glossy midnight-black fur felt soft under his palm and almost seemed to glow in the moonlight.

**What happened?** Rin closed his eyes as he tried to think. From start to finish, skipping no details, he explained the summoning, the maid's revelation, and his friends' reactions. Then he went on to going back to the dorm, finding her there, and sending her away by tearing the summoning paper. Kuro stayed silent through Rin's explanation, taking in all the information as Rin continued to pet him. **I don't get it. Why would they be mad at you? You never did anything bad.** Rin slowly shook his head.

"I don't really get it myself. It's just, people always see demons and anything related to Satan as a threat. Something terrifying and to be avoided. I guess I just fall under that category for them, being the son of Satan and all." Kuro considered this for a moment.

**I thought they were your friends. Doesn't that mean they should trust you no matter what?** Rin shook his head and stroked Kuro's back a bit more.

"No Kuro, it's... it's a bit more complicated than that." Suddenly, Kuro stiffened and stood on Rin's lap. His ears whirled around like satellite dishes and his two tails stood stiff. He was looking off in the direction of the path. Rin looked too and saw the shadow of a figure coming towards him. He grabbed his sword-case, prepared to open it and grab his sword to fight. But he put it down when the figure came into the light. "Oh, Bon, it's just you! You got me nervous, for a minute there I thought I was gonna have to fight a demon or something." Bon responded with a grunt and kept a glare that was aimed at Rin. Rin's expression fell and was replaced by a slightly concerned one. "Something wrong Bon?"

"Don't you call me that." Rin raised an eyebrow at Bon.

"What was that?"

"Don't you dare call me that you spawn of Satan!" Rin was slightly taken aback by this outburst and he slipped down from the wall he was sitting on. "And don't you come any closer to me!"

"Bon, what's the deal? Why are you-" Bon cut Rin off by punching him across the face. The blow sent Rin to the ground and Bon stood over him with fists clenched.

"I told you not to call me that! You said you would destroy Satan, was that funny to you? Some kind of sick joke in your head, saying that you'd kill your old man?" Bon's voice increased in volume as he spoke until he was yelling. He raised his foot and tried to stomp on Rin's chest, but Rin rolled so he missed. Once he was a good distance away, he got to his feet and got in a fighting stance.

**Rin? What's going on?** Rin turned his attention to Kuro, who was watching the scene with wide eyes.

"Kuro, stay out of this!" Bon looked to see who Rin was talking to, then scowled even deeper when he saw Kuro.

"So, you're talking to demons now Okumura? Why don't you just go and die?" He started to run at Rin, but three things happened at once. Kuro jumped in front of Rin and turned into his big form, the quiet click of a gun being cocked was heard, and Bon felt five sharp things poking at his throat.

"That will be close enough to my prince, young man." Rin stared at the scene that had happened in only a few short seconds. Kuro was towering over Bon; the maid was next to him, her arm reached around so her claws were poking his throat; and Yukio was behind Bon, holding a gun that was aimed at the base of his neck.

"Mr. Suguro, what on earth do you think you're doing attacking him like that? He wasn't even fighting back!" Bon gritted his teeth and gulped, feeling the claws at his throat poke into his Adam's apple.

"Bon! Bon!" Running footsteps were heard and Konekomaru and Shima were seen running up the path towards them. "Bon, here you a-" Koneokomaru stopped in mid-sentence when he saw what was going on. Yukio had put his gun down by that point, seeing as Bon wasn't about to be going anywhere or doing anything.

"Ah, Mr. Miwa, Mr. Shima, you're both here, good. I was just about to call you both. It seems that Mr. Suguro was about to attack Rin. Would you two be so kind as to escort him back to his room."

"Um, yeah, of course. Come on Bon, let's go." Konekomaru grabbed Bon by one arm while Shima grabbed him by the other, the maid stepping aside as they took him.

"Don't think this is over Okumura!" Rin watched as Bon was dragged away by his two friends and sighed in relief.

"Wow." That was all he could get out as he collapsed onto the wall again. Kuro shrank back down to his small form and jumped into Rin's lap.

**Are you okay Rin?**

"Yeah, I'm fine Kuro. He didn't hurt me or anything." Yukio adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms.

"What I'd like to know is, why was the maid from earlier here. You never summoned her, did you Rin?" Rin shook his head.

"Actually, that's a pretty good question. Hey maid, why were you-" He looked around and saw that she wasn't with them anymore. "Hey! Where'd she go?" Unknown to either of the Okumura twins, the maid was off into the forest not twenty meters away from where they were right then. She stood with her hands in front of her and a straight back. Mephisto stood in front of her, floating just off the ground as he held his umbrella.

"Nicely done Ms. Jaakuna. You have protected my younger brother well." She bowed with closed eyes and stood up again. "Now, it seems father has need of you, so you will go to Gehenna for the time being. But come straight back once you're done with the business father wants you for there. You shall resume my previous order for you upon your return. Am I clear?" She nodded once.

"Understood prince Pheles. I shall go now." She allowed the dark clouds to surround her and she disappeared once again. There was a rustling sound and Amaimon dropped down from the trees.

"Hm, so that boy worked up the courage to attack brother. Can I kill him?" Mephisto turned on Amaimon with narrowed eyes.

"**No**. You will not kill anyone while you are here, or I will kill you. Do you understand?" Amaimon nodded and put a lollipop in his mouth.

Back in the dorm

Rin was snoring loudly in his bed, sound asleep. The covers he had pulled over his head muffled the sound a bit, but not much. Outside in the hallway, Yukio was sitting in a chair, a gun held in each hand. He tensed and aimed when he heard tiny footsteps, but only saw Kuro. He lowered the gun he had aimed and smiled tiredly.

"Oh, hello Kuro. You're still awake?" Kuro meowed and Yukio rubbed his eyes. "Look at me, talking to a cat-sith. I must be more tired than I thought." Kuro crouched and leaped, landing in Yukio's lap. "Hey!" Kuro sat down with a stiff back and stared down the hall. "What, you're going to help me guard Rin?" Kuro meowed once and Yukio smiled. "Thank you Kuro"


End file.
